


A Happy Ending

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: The final sequel of Night of Surprises.What happens after that night.





	A Happy Ending

**A Happy Ending**

**By: Sheltie**

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 **A/N: so here’s the sequel to Secret Night Rendezvous and Night of Surprises. Yup, to those who have been enjoying this it’s here. Again warning there is incest in this, so you’ve been warned.**  
 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

Arthur sat back grinning. He was watching his pregnant wife tending the garden. He had divorced Molly and shacked up with Hermione, who was carrying his kid. They had forgotten protection one night and Hermione became pregnant. Thankfully Hermione was of age when this happened so there wasn’t any real law breaking, but they’d still be the right given that girls even younger than Hermione could have kids. Old laws that had never been rescinded.

Arthur wasn’t going to let Hermione have the kid alone, so he did the right thing, marry her. But that meant he had to divorce Molly, which he had already at least mentally and physically. Just had to do the actual paperwork. He let Molly have the Burrow since it was her home. He moved in with Hermione who had a place that she got from Harry. It was a nice little cottage.

There was some backlash, but Arthur ignored it. He knew his youngest son wasn’t happy since he had his eye on Hermione, but Arthur thought Ron and Hermione just wouldn’t work out. They just weren’t compatible enough to make a relationship work. How they were friends was hard to comprehend if you took Harry out of the equation. They just didn’t have a thing in common. So being together as a couple much less as husband and wife was inconceivable really.

Bill and Charlie saw how happy he was and decided that he needed that and though it took some time they accepted Hermione as their stepmother. They acted more as friends with her than anything else. Percy didn’t care at all since he was busy trying to rise through the ranks of the Ministry and had pretty much divorced himself from his family to rise to the top. Fred and George were shocked at first then accepted it. They like their older brothers saw how happy their father was and focused on that aspect more. They did joke about Hermione being their stepmother though. So laughter all the way around. Ginny just smiled and was happy, as long as he still had time to fuck her brains out it was all good in her book.

Molly of course was right steamed and called Hermione every foul name in the book and maybe some she made up too. Strumpet, home wrecker, whore, slut, cunt, bitch and many others. Hermione took the high road and ignored them. Ginny took to Hermione's defense and became extremely cold towards her birth mother.

As for Hermione, her parents weren’t pleased with this at all. She of course didn’t care about her dad since he ignored her, but it did hurt when her mom passionately disapproved of her relationship. As for Hermione’s best friend, Harry, he supported what Hermione wanted since she had done the same for him over their years of friendship. Like stated before, he bought Hermione a home where she and Arthur could live in. He called it a wedding present though Hermione balked at first since it wasn’t a small at all.

Arthur got up from his chair and walked over. He caressed Hermione's ass and she purred.

“I thought it was the woman who got randy when pregnant?” Hermione commented as she looked over her shoulder.

“You’re just so damn sexy Hermione” Arthur said.

Hermione giggled then moaned as Arthur lifted her dress up and stroked her bare ass.

“No underwear, my what a naughty mom to be” Arthur chided.

“It, just, gets, in, the, way” Hermione panted as she felt Arthur’s fingers pet her dripping clam.

“I see” Arthur said then inserted his fingers inside his wife finger fucking her slowly.

“Oh Arthur” Hermione gasped as she tried to push her husband’s probing fingers deeper into her.

But Arthur always pulled away as Hermione tried.

“Please, quit teasing me Arthur, I need you” Hermione whined.

“I love hearing you beg” Arthur murmured. As he curled his fingers making Hermione moan loudly.

With one hand Arthur dropped his pants and boxers, an amazing feat since he was using his less dominant hand. His cock was hard and ready he removed his fingers from his wife’s sopping pussy making her groan at the loss only to buck and moan as she felt him enter her. He dropped into a firm steady pace with ease. Which he had much practice from all the times he’s fucked Hermione.

“Oh Arthur, Arthur, oh yes, mmm, more, fuck me” Hermione moaned.

Arthur’s hands moved caressing the swell of Hermione's belly thinking his child that was in there then he ripped her maternity dress off letting it fall to pieces onto the ground. He then latched his hands onto Hermione's breasts, which had gotten bigger due to her pregnancy. Hermione moaned as her husband manhandled her teats.

“Arthur, oh Arthur. Fuck me, fuck me” Hermione mewled.

Arthur grunted as he increased his pace now pounding in and out of his wife. He just loved fucking his pregnant wife. It felt so damn kinky. And Hermione was always up for a romp, especially with her hormones all out of whack due to her being with child. Arthur kept squeezing Hermione's teats letting milk dribble out of them. He looked like he was trying to milk a cow in a way.

“ARTHUR!” Hermione screamed as she climaxed.

Arthur groaned, but he kept going. After fucking Hermione for so long he had found he had longer staying power and stamina. He could go on longer than he could before. He could feel Hermione's pussy squeeze his cock, wanting his seed inside her. Arthur though wasn’t willing to give up the prize just yet.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” he chanted as he battered his wife’s cunt.

“OH GODS!” Hermione moaned wantonly, throwing her head back.

Arthur finally unleashed his torrent of cum into her groaning as he did so.

They were breathing heavily from the exertions. A light sheen of sweat coated their bodies.

“I see I can’t leave you two alone.”

Arthur and Hermione looked up to see Ginny standing there. She was also pregnant too though her baby bump wasn’t as prominent as Hermione’s. After she had heard Hermione was with child she wanted one too, with her dad of course. So Arthur indulged his baby girl though he was a bit of hesitant at first, but Ginny easily disabused him of that notion with one hot sexy strip tease. This caused Arthur to fuck his daughter like had never fucked her before. Ginny was thrilled she was able to spur her father like this. It was a great night that night. Hermione gave them that night alone since she knew Ginny needed to convince Arthur without her butting in.

The entire baby making process was of course gratifying for the both of them though neither were sure how many times it took or did it work the first go. Neither cared really though.

When Ginny found out she was pregnant she acted surprised and claimed it must be from some guy she did. Molly of course wasn’t happy Ginny was going to have the kid and not be married. She tried to get Ginny together with Harry, but Ginny stood firmly opposed to this. She and Harry were friends, they didn’t have those kinds of feelings for each other and to even think about getting married like that wasn’t what they wanted.

Ginny lived with Hermione and Arthur though under the cover of being a roommate with Hermione. But actually their home was a den of carnal lust and taboo as Hermione, Ginny and Arthur had sex with one another whenever possible. Ginny was getting as voracious as Hermione was in needing sex as her hormones were getting all mixed up due to pregnancy.

“Hey Gin, have a nice nap?” Hermione asked nonchalantly like she hadn’t been fucked recently by her husband and she was still on her hands and knees naked.

“Yeah, I did” Ginny nodded then turned to her dad. “Got any left for me?” she asked in a cutesy way.

“Of course my slutty little princess” Arthur said as he pulled out of Hermione.

Ginny sauntered over tugging her summer dress off. She got down on her knees and began to suck her dad’s cock cleaning it off the cocktail of Hermione and Arthur juices. She moaned, she loved the combo almost as much as she loved the taste of herself and her dad.

“Oh fuck, Gin” Arthur moaned.

Ginny swirled her tongue as she bobbed her head back and forth. She then pulled back all the way and licked Arthur’s tip like a lollipop. She let her tongue drag all over Arthur’s length as she felt the piece of meat jump with every tongue lash she did. All the while as she did this she looked up at Arthur with sweet innocent eyes. It just made it more erotic.

“My little cock tease” Arthur growled as he gripped his daughter’s head. He then forced her head forward making her take him all in. Ginny didn’t fight this at all liking when her dad became more forceful since he was normally a docile man in every day life. She felt Arthur thrust his hips into her willingly mouth as she sucked and licked trying to keep pace with him.

Arthur was groaning and gritting his teeth as his only daughter sucked him off.

“Oh baby, that’s it baby girl. Suck your daddy, suck his come out of him. That feels so good. Fuck” he muttered as he pumped his hips into Ginny’s face.

Ginny could smell her father’s musky scent and it made her dizzy. She loved it. Drool leaked out of her mouth as her dad fucked her face. Gods, she was getting so wet. She needed him in her pussy, it was on fire.

Arthur felt he was getting close and though he usually liked dumping his load deep down Ginny’s throat he had a different idea this time. He pulled out, confusing his daughter, and gripped his cock as he jerked himself off. His thick salty seed came out bathing Ginny’s face and hair. It dripped down her neck to her chest.

Ginny was surprised, but it was a great surprise. She loved the hot thickness on her skin. She rubbed it into her skin like it was some kind of lotion. She made purring sounds as she did this.

Hermione was so turned on seeing a father coat his daughter with their seed. The same seed that had helped create said daughter. She crawled over and helped Ginny out as well as get some of that seed into her mouth. The two girls shared a tongue filled kiss as their hands pleasured one another.

“Oh Hermione, I love your sexy body” Ginny murmured as she rubbed her friend’s belly.

“And I love yours. A pregnant Ginny, is a fucking hot one” Hermione commented as she rubbed her friend’s little belly bump.

“We’re PWLIFS” Ginny declared.

Hermione blinked then shook her head as she giggled. She had introduced to several sexual terms that were unknown in the magical world. Ginny liked to make up her own.

“What’s that dear?” Arthur asked. He had been watching the hot show and getting hard again. How could he not, you’d have to blind not to.

“Pregnant Women I’d Like To Fuck” Hermione and Ginny said together.

Arthur just bobbed his head. He agreed with that.

“Then I think I know what I should be doing next” he said.

“You’ve had your turn Hermione. I wanna my daddy’s cock” Ginny said as she gently shoved Hermione aside.

Hermione nodded as she sat back to get a good view of the show. She’d never get tired watching father and daughter committing such a carnal act.

“On your back dear, spread those legs high and wide” Arthur commanded like he was telling her to clean her room.

“Yes daddy” Ginny said in a little girl’s voice.

That got Arthur’s cock jumping hearing that.

Ginny laid back and spread her legs as wide as she could revealing her oozing snatch to her father. Arthur wasted not time as he drove his member deep into her. Ginny moaned as she was filled by her father, the father of her child. It felt so glorious no matter how many times they’d done it. It had yet to lose its luster.

“Fuck me daddy, fuck your baby girl” Ginny panted, her eyes full of lust.

Arthur, not one to indulge his baby girl proceeded to fuck the snot out of her. He was going to fuck her so hard that there’d bound to be dents in their kid’s head even this early in Ginny’s pregnancy. Ginny was thrashing back and forth as her body was being ravaged so passionately.

“Oh yes, yes, fuck yes, daddy, fuck. Mmmmm, it feels so good, my daddy fucking my tight little pussy, fucking her pregnant baby girl” Ginny keened.

Arthur was grunting in practically an animalistic fashion as he fucked Ginny to oblivion. He felt her pussy clench around him and he tore through that without slowing. Ginny was gasping for breath Arthur took her to higher heights.

“OH DADDY!” Ginny screamed with ecstasy.

Arthur growled as he grabbed Ginny’s legs and threw them over his shoulder and showing off strength not many figured he possessed he lifted Ginny’s ass off the grass to bury himself deeper into her. Ginny cried out loudly at this change. Gods, it was glorious.

Hermione just sat with her legs spread with her fingers stroking her pussy, letting her juices water the grounds underneath her.

“DADDY, DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!” Ginny chanted/howled as she reached her peak yet again.

“FUCK, GINNY!” Arthur cried as he spilled his seed deep into her precious baby girl.

Arthur fell back on his ass exhausted as Ginny laid there, her eyes glazed from her pounding.

“So fucking hot, I love watching you two” Hermione murmured.

She crawled over to help her husband since he wasn’t the young wizard he used to be.

“I love you” Arthur said turning to his wife and kissing her.

“Love you too, Arthur” Hermione said after their kiss.

And I love you too” Arthur said turning to his daughter.

“Love you too daddy” Ginny said then kissed her father.

“Love you Gin” Hermione said.

“Love you too Hermione” Ginny said.

The two shared a kiss just like the ones before.

Arthur smiled as he thought to himself, _I must be the luckiest wizard in the world._

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, this took a long time to write and hook it up with the other two parts that I’ve done. No more after this, I’m done with this, but I will have more with Arthur getting it on with the females of the HP verse that aren’t his wife. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
